Uncanny Avengers Vol 1 19
** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * Villains: * ** ** *** *** * ** ** ** ** ** ** * ** ** ** ** ** Other Characters: * * * * * * * Races and Species: * * * * * * * Locations: * ** ** ** Items: * * * * * * * * * * Vehicles: * | Synopsis1 = Uriel assembles the X-Council, feeding her lie that Thor was responsible for the destruction of Earth. She then brings up the issue of Havok and Wasp destroying the tachyon dam preventing any time travelers from arriving in their time period. Magneto then arrives with a captive Wasp, announcing that Havok intends to travel back before Exitar the Executioner destroyed the Earth and save the planet. While Jean Grey and Storm consider the possibility, Cable insists that it won't work; if a physical body is sent back to when the tachyon dam was active in that era, it would shatter, destroying their entire timeline. However Cyclops wonders why his brother never reached out to them. Cable suggests that either Havok doesn't trust someone in the room or he's willing to destroy Planet X to bring back the Earth. Thus the X-Council agrees that Havok must be stopped. At Havok's hideout, the X-Man is yelling at the top of his lungs at Thor for allying with Kang the Conqueror. Thor justifies that after exhausting every option, he has concluded that Kang offers the only viable option. Beast shares Havok's mistrust and states that Kang wants to conquer the Earth and he has to bring it back to do it. Kang says that he's their only hope of succeeding and that why he assembled the Chronos Corps to undo the damage the Apocalypse Twins had wrought. The plan is to extract the consciousnesses of the Avengers Unity Squad and send them back to inhabit their past selves and change the past. Havok points out that doing so would mean his daughter Katie will have never existed. Therefore, Kang takes his daughter away, claiming he will return her once the Avengers have restored the Earth. Havok freaks out at having his daughter stolen and tells Thor it'll be on him if they fail. Beast then says that they need to reassemble the Avengers but there has been no sign of Wolverine or Sunfire since landing on Planet X. Iron Man 2020 reveals that he had already found them, but getting to them will not be easy. On the Celestial Ship, Wolverine and Sunfire are suffering eternal torture, though Uriel laments how she misses the years when they could scream. She then says with the tachyon dam destroyed, Kang is likely to arrive and they must prepare for him. She then tells Daken and Banshee that once the X-Men capture Havok, she wants him quietly executed and then eliminate the X-Council, framing their deaths on Kang, so she could take over. She believes that the populace won't revolt, because they only care about results and that's what will keep them happy and compliant. Back at Havok's hideout, Thor has left with a team to get their fellow Avengers while Havok formulates a plan to rescue Wasp. Then suddenly, Wasp returns, but Magistrate Braddock detects that she's being mind-controlled by Psylocke, forcing the X-Council and X-Force to storm the compound. Doom 2099 shoots down Storm, only to be sat upon by Blob. Cyclops grapples with Havok, demanding to know if his brother had gone insane. Havok pleads Cyclops to trust him, revealing Kang's intent to save Earth and that Katie's in danger. Magneto interrupts him, condemning his plans, stating that it would erase the children of Planet X and starts inflicting a full-body stranglehold on Havok. While watching this from her throne, Uriel says they need to kill the Council in their sleep to frame Kang. As she states that her father will have to face an army of mutants to contend with, suddenly, Thor, Iron Man 2020, Abomination Deathlok and Venom storms the place, declaring their intent to avenge the Earth! | Solicit = • AVENGE THE EARTH Continues! • Kang’s Chronos Corps arrives on Planet X with a terrible offer! • The former members of the Uncanny Avengers must reunite to save the Earth! • Magneto’s all-new X-Force are out for the blood of a Summers! | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Digital Comic Code included